A werewolf's tale
by Gryffindor996
Summary: Meet Bridget Hale. A young girl who is a werewolf. As she goes to Hogwarts and meets not only true friends but mystery like never before. As good as she is in art and school nothing prepared her for this. She wants to be a normal kid but she never will be true. She not only finds true friends and mystery around every corner but an amazing boyfriend and the truth.
1. I Can Go to Hogwarts

_**I only own Bridget and her family. In this chapter Bridget wears clothes for Old Navy and when she is going to Diagon Alley she wear clothes from Charlotte Russe **_

_**Chapter 1: I Can Go to Hogwarts **_

As I woke up I decided to go into the garage art studio and do something. I pushed my long curly brown hair out of my eyes and stretched and then fixed the brace I had on my left wrist.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Bridget Kelly Hale, I have long curly brown hair, brown eyes, I'm a werewolf, and I was born April 28th. You heard right I'm a werewolf but nobody knows outside of my family. That was the reason my left wrist was in a brace because of that.

I pushed off my white comforter and got out of bed. I made my bed and then walked over to my closet. I grabbed my follow the sun tank top, my sweetheart light blue boot, and my black active sneakers.

I got and walked over to my dresser and brushed my hair and then braided my side bangs and put the rest into a ponytail since I was going to be doing art.

I walked into the garage and then went over to my canvas piles. I grabbed one of my Blick Premier Heavyweight 2" Profile Cotton Canvas. I walked over to one of my Aluminum Field Sketch Easel. I then grabbed my Wooden Palette and Knifes set.

I then walked over to my paints and grabbed my acrylics. I put the Crimson, blue, white, Sienna, Umber, orange, deep red, light red, deep yellow, light yellow, cerulean blue, oxide green, cobalt blue, teal, cyan, purple, emerald green, and turquoise green. I then grabbed my #16 Blick Master Bristle Brushes.

I then started painting a picture of a paint splatter butterfly when the doorbell rang. I continued painting and heard my mother get all excited saying, "Really Bridget can go to Hogwarts! I'll bring you to where she is."

The garage door then opened and my father said, "She's in here it's her art studio. I'll let you go talk to her alone. It's probably best."

A man's voice then said, "Thank you."

A man with purple robes then walked in and said, "Hello Bridget."

I said, "Hello Mr."

I then put my Palette down and sat down and he took the seat across from me and said, "I know that you're a half-blood witch and a werewolf. That your parents were convinced that you wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts because of it. But you can."

"Yeah right. Nobody wants there child to be around a werewolf which is why I have no friends and spend my days drawing."

He replied, "I know Bridget. But you have skills as a witch and as long as certain precautions are taken I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts."

He then took a look around the garage and said, "I love these drawings. Have you done them all?"

I nodded, "Yeah and most of the pictures in the house."

He then said, "Well you are a very talented artist Bridget. I look forward to teaching you at Hogwarts." He then took a letter out of his cloak and put it on the table that I had paintings drying on.

As he got up to leave I said, "You never told me who you are."

He replied, "True. My name is Albus Dumbledore I will be your headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He then walked out of the garage and walked into the house. I then put the painting on the rack to dry and walked to the sink and washed out my paint brush and Palette.

I then grabbed my Artist's hand soap and washed my hands before walking upstairs with my letter that said on the cover:

_** Ms. B. Hale**_

_** The Garage**_

_** London**_

_** England **_

I walked upstairs and my mother said, "We'll go get your stuff from Diagon Alley."

I nodded and said, "I'm going to go get dressed in my outfit for today."

"Okay Bridget."

I walked into my bedroom and got dressed into my Rhinestone Cowgirl Graphic Tee, Machine Jean Destroyed Denim Skinny Jeans, and my Lace-up Strap Combat Boots.

I took my ponytail out and then sat on my bed and opened my letter. It read:

_**Dear Ms. Hale,**_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall, **_

_**Deputy Headmistress.**_

I then looked at the second piece of parchment and read:

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS **

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By: Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_By _Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

1 wand

1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

My mother then walked to my room and said, "Let's get going baby."

I nodded and handed my mother my list and we walked downstairs. As soon as we walked to dad. My Dad then said, "Ready to go Bridget?"

I replied, "Yeah ."

We walked out to the car and got in. As Dad pulled into a spot I put my General's Jumbo Layout Graphite Stick and Holder in my Charcoal bag. I then closed my Strathmore Visual Journal in Bristol (Vellum).

Dad then said, "Ready to go baby?"

I nodded and we walked into Diagon Alley. My Father then said, "I'll go get you're your books, potions supplies, and astronomy things. While you and your mother go get your school uniforms, wand, and your pet."

We nodded and mum and I walked over to Ollivanders carrying the packages form the uniform fitting. As we walked into Ollivanders a man said, "I wondered when I would be seeing you Ms. Hale. You look a lot like your mother."

He then started measuring me and said, "Try this Yew, dragon heartstring, 10 and a quarter inches. Nice and supple."

I tried it and he said, "No. Try this one. Dogwood, unicorn hair, 11 inches. Hard."

I tried it and he said, "No. No. That's not it." He then grabbed a third wand and said, "Try this one Ebony, Phoenix feather, 10 and ½ inches. Flexible."

I tried it and he said, "Yeah that's the one." We paid for it and then walked to the magical menagerie and my mother said, "What kind of pet do you want Bridget?"

I said, "I want to get an owl." We saw walked around an I saw a grey Northern Saw-Whet owl. I then said, "Mum. Can I get that one?"

My mother replied, "Sure thing baby." We got my owl and treats for her. We meet up with Dad and he said, "Good you two have everything that you need let's go home."

We got into the car and while I held my owl in my hand my mother said, "Have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"I said, "Yeah I think I'm going to call him Thunder." He flew up to my shoulder and hooted in my ear. My mother said, "He really likes you."

"Yeah it's like having a friend."

My father then said, "Bridget Kelly Hale. I want you to listen to me. It doesn't matter that you are a werewolf. I promise you that you will make friends at Hogwarts. They will see that you are a person just like them and it doesn't matter that your a werewolf."

"Thanks Dad.

We pulled into the drive way and I said, "I'm going to go into my bedroom with Thunder." My mother said, "Alright baby."

I walked up to my bedroom with my art bag and Thunder and went up to my bedroom. Poocho flew over to my bed frame and I turned on the light near my desk and finished my charcoal drawing of a flower with Thunder watching me.

I said, "Want to come with me to give my parents something?"

He hooted and flew onto my shoulder and we walked into my art studio I grabbed my picture of the painted bowl of fruit. I grabbed my Blick Sierra Wood Frame in aged black and put the picture in it and then walked out of the garage with Thunder and hid the picture behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and my mother and father were there. "Good your both here. I have something for you."

I handed the framed picture to my mother and she said, "Bridget this is beautiful."

"Thanks Mom. I thought you would like it."

My mother then said, "Dinner's ready so you came down at the right time."

We all sat down and Thunder flew over to the window. As we ate my mother said, "Okay you know how there are four houses?"

"Yeah."

Dad then said, "It doesn't matter to us what house your in because your going to be an amazing witch no matter what."

"Thanks Dad. Well it's late and I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night Mum. Night Dad."

They replied, "Night Bridget."

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom and got into my Party Animal Pajama Sleep Set. I took my hair out and put on my light near my desk again and grabbed my Brown Rosone Medallion Italian Leather Journal and my blue ballpoint pen.

Before I started writing I looked in my calendar and saw that they day before I started Hogwarts was the full moon.

I then wrote:

_**Dear Diary:**_

_**It's Bridget and you'll never guess I can go to Hogwarts and I'm so excited! I can't wait to go. It just sucks ass that the night before I go to Hogwarts is the full moon. I mean the day after I'm always so tired so it's going to suck. So I'll just sleep on the train.**_

_**Today my mother, father, and myself went to Diagon Alley. I got all of my school supplies and I've got an owl that I named Thunder. I just hope that I can make friends.**_

_**Well that's going to have to wait I mean who want there children to be friends with a WEREWOLF. Okay calm down Bridget.**_

_**Well it's time that I go to bed.**_

_**Goodnight,**_

_**Bridget XOXO**_

I put my diary and pen in the draw and turned off the light and walked over to my bed and pulled down my comforter and got into bed. I took off my stuffed animals and then laid down.

I thought about all the things that has happened today and went to bed.

Avery (Bridget's mother) POV

As soon as Bridget walked upstairs I turned to her father and said, "Dan. What are we going to do nobody every wants to hang out with Bridget because she's afraid of hurting people?"

"You two have raised Bridget the best you could and it doesn't matter that she's different. She's a very bright and artistic girl."

We looked over and said, "Albus."

"Good evening Avery. Daniel. I came here to talk about Bridget."

Dan said, "Of course. Let's sit in the living room."

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Albus then said, "Did Bridget do these pictures?"

Dan replied, "Yeah she's such a talented little girl."

"Well I told her that she can come as long as we take precautions. All she really needs to know is that Madam Pomfrey will escort her to the Whomping Willow and take care of her after her transformation."

I replied, "Thank you so much. Albus. We honestly didn't know what to do for her to go to school. And even worse her older sisters Heather and Chelsea refuse to even speak to her."

"Well you don't have to worry about Bridget. She will be fine at Hogwarts. Oh and her Transformation in August in the night before Hogwarts. Correct?"

Dan replied, "Yeah it is."

"Well before the feast I'll have Madam Pomfrey check her over."

We nodded and he said, "Well I'll leave you be. I look forward to teaching her. Night."

He then apparated away and Dan said, "Let's go check on Bridget."

We walked upstairs and opened Bridget's door and Thunder flew into Bridget's room and onto her bedpost.

Dan and I walked in and saw that Bridget was fast asleep and he said, "Hey she will be fine. You know that she will be able to make friends. I mean look at all of her art work and her possibilities she has."

I nodded and we walked to our bedroom and went to bed.


	2. Meeting Harry and Ron

_**I only own Bridget and her family. In this chapter Bridget wears clothes from American Eagle. **_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Harry and Ron**_

I winced as I stepped out of the shower. I really hated that the full moon was the last night and today I was starting Hogwarts.

I wrapped a towel around myself and put a section of my hair on my left side into a messy braid and the rest of my hair into a messy ponytail and put my flower hair band in.

I got dressed into my AE Graphic Hooded Popover in Coral Burst and Hi-Rise Artist Jean in Medium Sandy.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and walked to my closet and put on my Studded Side Buckle Heel Boot in Cognac.

I made sure that Thunder was locked in his cage and said, "We'll be able at Hogwarts soon Thunder. Then you will be able to fly around with the other owls."

He hooted and I grabbed my backpack and his cage and started walking downstairs. As soon as I saw that my parents and my older sisters were here. I said, "I'll go get my trunk."

I walked up to room and made sure that everything was in it when I heard my sister Chelsea saying, "SHE'S A MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU LET HER GO TO HOGWARTS?"

"YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT CHELSEA KENDRA HALE. IT'S NOT BRIDGET'S FAULT THAT SHE'S A WEREWOLF. AND I WON'T LET YOU SPEAK ABOUT BRIDGET LIKE THAT."

Heather then shouted, "DAD. CHELSEA IS RIGHT. BRIDGET KELLY HALE IS A MONSTER. ANSWER US WHY IS SHE BEING ABLE TO GO TO HOGWARTS!"

Mum then screamed, "HEATHER MOLLY HALE! CHELSEA KENDRA HALE. I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU IN THIS HOUSE IF YOU JUST ARE GOING TO INSULT YOUR SISTER. BRIDGET IS GOING TO HOGWARTS NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. AND IF YOUR JUST HERE TO INSULT YOUR SISTER YOU CAN LEAVE. BRIDGET IS MORE MATURE THEN BOTH OF YOU. SINCE YOU LAST SPOKE TO HER SAYING THAT SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO HAVE FRIENDS SHE BROKE OFF ALL CONTACT WITH JESSICA. BRIDGET CAN'T HELP HER TRANSFORMATION AT EACH FULL MOON. NOW GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

I heard the door slam and I then walked downstairs with my trunk and tears going down my face. My father was at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Bridget don't listen to your sisters. They don't know what they are talking about. You aren't a monster Bridget. Come on let's eat and then we will go to go to the train station."

We walked into the kitchen and ate and then drove to Kings Cross and went through the barrier. As we got there I found an empty carriage and put all of my stuff in it and then went back out to my parents.

I hugged my mother and father. He handed me some money and said, "Buy yourself some candy on the train. You look like one strong hex will knock you over."

"Thanks Dad."

Mum then said, "Have a good term. Are you going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"Yeah I am. I love you guys. I've got to get on the train or it will leave without me."

I got on the train and went back into the carriage and saw a boy with black hair, green eyes, and broken glasses.

I sat down and he said, "You don't mind right everywhere else is full?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'm probably going to be sleeping for most of the time because I didn't sleep at all last night. Just wake me up when the candy lady comes by. I'm Bridget by the way."

He nodded and said, "Hi Bridget I'm Harry Potter."

"Really? That's awesome!" and I leaned my head against the window and fell asleep. It was only when Harry was saying, "Bridget. The candy lady's here." I woke up.

I waked over to the trolley and said, "Two Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a chocolate frog."

I paid and then sat down and a red headed boy said, "You like the beans?"

"Yeah I love them. Who are you?"

He replied, "Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you I'm Bridget."

We continued talking until a boy with white-blonde hair came in and confronted him and I grabbed my sketch pad, one of my Cretacolor Fine Art Graphite Pencils, and my Faber-Castell Dust Free Eraser from the other day. I then started to draw a skull in old cards.

As soon as Draco left Harry looked over at my drawing and said, "You like drawing?"

"Yeah. I don't have any friends in my home town so I took to drawing and my parents even set up out garage as an art studio."

We all laughed and I looked at my watch and said, "We should be there soon. We should probably get changed into our uniforms."

I grabbed my uniform out of my trunk and walked over to the girls bathroom and got changed.

When I walked back Harry and Ron walked back into the carriage and I sat down. Harry then said, "Have you had any other family members go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah my mother, father, sister Heather, and sister Chelsea. My mother was in Gryffindor. My Dad was in Ravenclaw. Heather was in Slytherin. And Chelsea was also in Slytherin. Mom and Dad were both a perfect and Head Boy and Head Girl. And Chelsea was Quidditch captain. So I have a lot to live up to."

Ron said, "Wow. You do same as me."

Harry then said, "Your sisters were in Slytherin?"

"Yeah. They hate me. So I want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw like my parents. What about you two?"

Harry replied, "Anything besides Slytherin.''

Ron then said, "Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor."

I nodded and then the train stopped and we got off and heard and man say "Firs' Firs' Years over her'. All righ' Harry?"

We then got into boats. I was in with boast with Harry, Ron, and a girl named Hermione. Once we got there we were handed off to a lady in a tight bun and brought us to a room. The women was Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses . The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time your house common room.

"The four house are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope you each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly. Is there a Bridget Hale here?"

I replied, "Right here."

"Come with me please."

I followed her out and she lead me to the hospital wing and she said, "Madam Pomfrey wants to look over you from your transformation last night. Right in here."

I walked in and the nurse said, "You must be Ms. Hale."

"Yeah."

After she looked she looked over me she said, "Well you just going to be sore for a little."

I nodded and we left and I went back to the room waiting for Professor McGonagall. Ron said, "What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Then Professor McGonagall came back and lead us to the Great Hall.

When we walked up to a hat it began singing:

_** "Oh you may not think I'm pretty**_

_** But don't judge what you see,**_

_** I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_** A smarter hat then me,**_

_** You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_** Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_** For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_** And I can cap them all.**_

_** There's nothing hidden in your head **_

_** The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_** So try me on and I will tell you**_

_** Where you ought to be.**_

_** You belong in Gryffindor, **_

_** Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_** Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_** Set Gryffindor's apart;**_

_** You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_** Where they are just and loyal,**_

_** Those patient Hufflepuff's are true**_

_** And unafraid of toil;**_

_** Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_** If you've a ready mind,**_

_** Where those a wit and learning,**_

_** Will always find their kind;**_

_** Or perhaps in Slytherin **_

_** You'll make your real friends,**_

_** Those cunning folk use any means **_

_** To achieve their ends.**_

_** So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_** And don't get in a flap!**_

_** You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_** For I'm a thinking cap!"**_

As it bowed to the four tables Ron said to me and Harry, "So we've just got to try on the hat. I'm going to kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

I waited in line waiting until Professor McGonagall said, "Hale, Bridget!"

I walked up and she put the hat on my head and the sorting hat whispered, "Another Hale. Your smart like you father. But have the courage like your sisters. But not as cunning as your sisters. What's this a werewolf-eh. I know just what to do with you."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down and waited until Harry and Ron joined me and at Gryffindor table.

As we ate we talked and eventually walked up to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and I hung out for a little while and I said, "Well meet up here before classes?"

Harry replied, "Yeah goodnight Bridget."

"Night Harry. Night Ron." I walked up to my dorm and changed into my Wild at Heart pajamas. I brushed my teeth and then walked back into my dorm room and put out my uniform and robe for tomorrow.

I then sat in my bed and took out my pony tail and braid before grabbing my backpack and emptying all of my art supplies so I just had my school supplies in it.

I then went to my trunk and my Chuck Taylor All Star Hi Canvas in Royal Purple and Black and laid them out.

I grabbed my diary and pen and then wrote:

_**Dear Diary:**_

_**Well it's my first day at Hogwarts and I am so excited. I already have made two friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Tomorrow starts classes. I'm in Gryffindor like my mother. The sorting hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw but I guess my bravery overweighs my brain.**_

_**I just hope that if my friends ever find out that I'm a werewolf they won't turn their backs on me. Lucky for me that I have my parents and grandparents to support me. My sisters hate me but who cares.**_

_**Just as I think things are going to stay normal they change. So I have to stay positive. Goodnight.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Bridget XOXO**_

Just as I was putting my diary to the side when a note feel out and I read:

_Dear Bridget,_

_Hey baby by now your at Hogwarts and have gotten sorted but you should know that if you ever want to stop and come home you just have to tell us. I love you baby and so does Dad. Ignore what your idiotic sisters say because your not a monsters its something that you can't control and your father and I love you no matter what._

_Goodluck Baby,_

_Mum and Dad._

I put the note in my dairy which was next to my sketch pad. I then turned over and fell asleep.


End file.
